


I'm So Tired

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse is concerned about Ed's relationship with Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Tired

"Catching up on your sleep, brother?" 

I didn't bother opening my eyes. I knew he was standing there in his uniform. Smiling and being all efficient and great. "Don't you have some state alchemy to do? Like making bird baths in the square or something?"

"Uh, sure. Right after this. Sit up?" I didn't bother opening my eyes when I did it. Would you believe he sniffed my breath? 

"Satisfied?" I plopped my head back down.

"No. Scoot over."

I was in a standard, wooden office chair. "This isn't a sofa, Al. This isn't our old living room. We're in the state library, man!"

"Move." When he smiles I can't say no. So I made what little room I could and we sat like we used to sit when we were kids: legs splayed and rumps planted square on a chair. Backs pressed against each other and heads turned so we could talk without having to meet each other's stare. "Talk." Did I mention how easy going Al had become since he go this body back? That might be because he wasn't. Having a body made him this even pushier. (If that was even possible.)

"I didn't get any sleep. That's all."

"Again? How many times do I have to tell you this arrangement isn't good for you?"

"Don't start, Al." I rested my head against his shoulder. Closed my eyes and sighed. 

"Fine. So what happened?" He rested his head against my shoulder, now. We used to call this the inverted embrace. The brotherly huddle. Whatever. It's cool, even if it looks a little weird. 

"Okay. So he kept me up all night with his drinking again. He fell and he needed help."

"Let me guess: he was talking about Maes, again?" 

"Yeah."

"Brother..." He sighed, and all his frustration came out like a cloud, with that sigh.

"Don't..."

"Winry and I have more than enough room for you." He took my hand.

"No." 

Someone was waiting at the library entrance. I could see the shadow. I knew whose it was. And he wasn't coming in. 

"Al? You'd better get going." He refused to move. Resistance is an Elric thing. But I got up. "Come on, man." He just sat there. Staring at the floor like he never saw a floor before and wanted to give it a name. "He's here."

"It is not wrong to love my brother, Ed. He can't hold that against you."

"It isn't that." I ran a hand through my hair. Checked my shirt. Al got up and took me by the shoulders. Man, do I hate looking up when I look my little brother in the eye. "It would make things easier if you started being friendly with him, that's all." I put my hands over his. "Like you used to be, remember? Back when I was the one who was pissed with him. Not you."

"But I have a good reason, brother." He squeezed my arms. "Tell me he doesn't put a ghost before you and I'll never bring it up again."

I couldn't say anything. All I could do was stare at the shadow at the door. 

"Tell me, brother."

I just stared. Why couldn't I even lie? No. I couldn't lie to my brother. Never. But wasn't making him worry a bad thing, too? 

Roy walked through the door. "Fullmetal." He saluted my brother. Yeah, so Al took my old commission and my old name.

"Brigadier General." He saluted back. 

They glared at each other. Them turned to me as if I had something amazing to say and rainbows were gonna shoot out my ass when I was done. 

"I gotta get some rest." I grabbed my books and took off for the back room stacks. Sleeping on the concrete floor was pretty grim, but it beat whatever those two had in mind. Oh, my god! I was so tired...


End file.
